Louis Edmonds
Louis Edmonds '(September 24, 1923 - March 3, 2001) played Roger Collins, Joshua Collins, Edward Collins, Roger Collins (PT), Joshua Collins (PT), the adult Daniel Collins, Amadeus Collins, and Brutus Collins in the original ''Dark Shadows. Louis Edmonds was born in Louisiana, one of three children. Edmonds was raised Episcopalian, and served as an acolyte during his childhood. He caught the acting bug early on, being fascinated by the films he saw. He graduated college and served in World War II before he was able to make his Broadway debut. He appeared in several Broadway plays including Candide, Maybe Tuesday, and A Passage to India. He played Langley Wallingford on All My Children for over fifteen years, receiving three Emmy nominations for the role. Edmonds was one of only two actors who appeared in both the first and final episodes of Dark Shadows. Castmates remember him as having a "devilish" sense of humour, in complete contrast to the humourless Roger Collins - which could cause some problems when recording, as Alexandra Moltke recalled in 1995: "He would be saying something incredibly droll - or naughty - one minute, and then a cue would be given and he would slip into character, leaving Nancy Barrett and I very much out of character and trying not to laugh at whatever witticism he had just uttered." Openly gay in his private life, in public he remained in the closet until the publication of his biography Big Lou when he was in his 70s. Louis Edmonds died of respiratory failure in 2001 after a period of ill-health. Appearances As Roger Collins (196 episodes) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 10, 12, 13, 15, 17, 18, 20, 22, 23, 25, 26, 28, 30, 31, 32, 36, 37, 39, 40, 40, 41, 45, 46, 47, 50, 51, 54, 55, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 75, 76, 78, 80, 82, 83, 86, 87, 88, 89, 93, 95, 96, 97, 100, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, 106, 112, 114, 119, 125, 126, 127, 128, 129, 130, 131, 134, 136, 137, 138, 139, 140, 146, 147, 149, 150, 151, 152, 153, 154, 156, 157, 158, 160, 161, 163, 165, 167, 169, 170, 171, 178, 182, 183, 187, 188, 192, 193, 194, 196, 197, 198, 200, 201, 204, 214, 218, 219, 228, 240, 241, 242, 246, 249, 252, 264, 268, 270, 271, 272, 273, 277, 280, 281, 313, 316, 330, 331, 332, 333, 334, 337, 339, 351, 354, 357, 362, 365, 461, 464, 467, 470, 472, 473, 474, 489, 495, 496, 510, 519, 520, 521, 522, 525, 526, 545, 546, 547, 548, 549, 568, 569, 571, 576, 578, 585, 589, 603, 614, 617, 618, 625, 626, 643, 644, 646, 647, 650, 686, 694, 697, 901, 908, 913/914, 925, 936, 958, 960, 964 As Joshua Collins (38 episodes) 367, 368, 372, 373, 378, 382, 383, 387, 392, 393, 395, 399, 401, 407, 409, 410, 411, 416, 422, 423, 424, 426, 428, 434, 445, 446, 447, 448, 449, 450, 451, 452, 458, 459, 460, 623, 1009**, 1012** Louis Edmonds appeared as both Roger Collins (PT) and the Ghost of Joshua Collins in episodes 1009 and 1012. As Edward Collins (49 episodes) 705, 706, 707, 708, 712, 714, 715, 728, 729, 730, 731, 740, 748, 749, 754, 760, 761, 767, 770, 775, 776, 781, 782, 785, 787, 788, 793, 803, 804, 811, 812, 829, 834, 835, 837, 839, 846, 852, 853, 857, 859, 860, 861, 863, 866, 867, 868, 869, 870 As Roger Collins (PT) (20 episodes) 970, 971, 975, 976, 977, 979, 990, 1009**, 1012**, 1023, 1025, 1030, 1039, 1040, 1048, 1049, 1050, 1053, 1054, 1055 Louis Edmonds appeared as both Roger Collins (PT) and Roger Collins in episode 970. As Joshua Collins (PT) (1 episode) 1012 As Daniel Collins (14 episodes) 1111, 1118, 1120, 1123, 1131, 1140***, 1144***, 1145, 1146, 1157, 1159, 1160, 1169, 1191 As Amadeus Collins (2 episodes) 1140***, 1144*** Louis Edmonds appears as Daniel Collins and Amadeus Collins in episodes 1140 and 1144 As Brutus Collins (5 episodes) 1225, 1231, 1236, 1239, 1245 As Roger Collins (MGM) House of Dark Shadows External links * * *[http://www.collinsporthistoricalsociety.com/2017/08/louis-edmonds-country-gentleman-of.html LOUIS EDMONDS The Country Gentleman of Collinsport -''' ''Afternoon TV'' #9, 1969] *Louis Edmonds interview - The Daily Review (TV Week), Oct. 9, 1966 Edmonds, Louis Category:Television Actors Category:Original Series Actors Category:Feature Film Actors Category:House Of Dark Shadows Actors Category:Narrators